


Max

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [90]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Max

As we stand in the line filing into Agent Pendrell's memorial service, Scully's cell phone starts ringing. She silences it impressively quickly, almost before anyone notices. Her phone doesn't appear again until after the service, as we stand in the parking lot of the church mingling with other agents, trying to decide who we'll car pool with on the way to the grave side ceremony. She steps behind me to call in for her messages, and only moments later I hear her mutter, "Shit," under her breath. "Shit," she repeats, heading away while dialing frantically. "Shit, shit, shit."

I tell two agents we sometimes have lunch with that Scully and I will most likely just drive ourselves to the cemetery, and excuse myself to follow Scully in the direction of our car. "What's up?" I ask, slight worry in my voice.

"I have no fucking cell service at the moment, for one thing."

"Is that what all the shitting was about?"

She shoots me a look that would hurt in any physical manifestation, and then tries to dial her phone again. As she listens to the automated voice tell her the call cannot be completed at this time, she starts to explain, "Remember when the priest thanked us all for taking the time to be here today, and I gave you that weird look?"

"Yeah--I don't know why you'd have to thank people for making time for a funeral. I thought it was kind of expected." 

"Yeah, well it's fucking Easter Sunday," she explains, angrily pressing the button to hang up her phone and shoving it in her pocket. 

The combination of an f-shot and 'Easter Sunday' in the parking lot of a church almost makes me take a step away from her for fear she's about to be struck by lightning, but I resist. Her foul mouth has always been far more amusing than fear inducing. "Okay...and?"

"That was my mother that called earlier. We've been so busy with paperwork and reports from Max Fenig's case that I haven't talked to her in over a week. She and my whole family expected me at her house for Easter dinner over an hour ago. I've got six messages on my phone from various family members, including a lovely one from my younger brother saying that if I'm not dead in a ditch, my mom's gonna be pissed."

Her face is flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment, and I can only assume the anger is at herself. "You want to skip the cemetery and I'll drop you off at your mom's?"

I get the same frightening look again and she holds her hand out for the keys. "We're not skipping out on a funeral, Mulder. We may have only learned Agent Pendrell's first name in the last week, but he was a friend."

I simply nod, handing her the keys and heading for the passenger door. I decline to remind her that Agent Pendrell was in love with her and it would have broken his heart if she'd skipped out early on him. I'm sure she's aware enough of that. "What are you gonna tell your mom?"

She sighs, "The truth." Scully guides the car slowly to join the back of the funeral procession. While we wait for Pendrell's casket to be loaded into the hearse, she dials her phone again. After a moment, she clears her throat, "Hi, mom...I'm fine, yeah...Look, I'm so sorry...No, we were really busy with a case this past week...Yeah, it was pretty big...No, but it was kind of difficult...We, uh...we lost a couple of friends...Sort of...Yeah, we're actually at the funeral of a colleague at the moment...I'm so sorry I forgot about dinner...Yeah, I know...I know...I'm sure he is," she kind of smirks at this point. "I know...Okay, that sounds good...I don't know, maybe another hour or two?...I know he does...No, don't do that, it's fine. I'm sure they'll understand if you explain it to them. Tell them I'll make it up to them sometime." The beginning of the procession begins to file out of the parking lot, and Scully puts the car in gear. "Look mom, I have to go...Okay, yeah, that'll be good...I'll ask him...Yeah, I'll let you know...Okay, thanks...I love you too...I will...Okay, bye."

As the procession slowly flows out onto the street, I can't help noticing we're the only car with only two agents in it. Every other car has four. Seems about right for how things usually work out for us. We proceed in silence for a few minutes before I finally ask, "What did your mom say?"

"She understood," she says simply. "And she says 'Hi,' by the way."

"She wasn't mad?"

Scully shakes her head. "My brothers are pissed, but my mom was fine. She was gonna make them wait at the house until I can get there, but I said not to bother. I'll just go over and have some leftovers when we're done."

"Seems fair," I nod. "Why are your brothers so pissed?"

"Well, they say it's because I didn't show up, but I'm pretty sure they're just pissed because they didn't find a way to get out of it. Or at least that would be my little brother's problem."

"I've gotta say, Scully...your brothers seem delightful." Years ago, she spoke of her brothers fondly, but as time has passed, she seems to be getting more and more fed up with them.

"They're complicated, I guess," she waves off the conversation as we coast through a red light with police escorts. "My mom says you're invited over after as well, if you want to come."

I dismiss her immediately, "I don't want to intrude on your time with your mother, Scully."

She shakes her head, "It's no intrusion. My mom practically insisted." Perhaps fueled by emotion from the funeral she adds, "So do I."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," I agree, wondering if it's disrespectful to be sort of excited about plans after a funeral. It's probably more disrespectful that I'm now slightly worried about Agent Pendrell coming back to haunt me. I make a mental note to propose a sincere toast to him later.


End file.
